Opposites Attract
by Amy Hinamori
Summary: An abused and abandoned Amu is "saved" from her life as a homeless orphan only to be tormented daily by a cirten neko-boy and his perverted anticts. Sadly, as they deny the feelings inside they soon realize they've fallen in love.


Me:"Hi this is my 2nd fan fic(The 1st one was disscontued)"

Ikuto:"Who cares"

Amu:"I DO" GRABS FORK

Ikuto:"SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME! Hides behind me

Me:"Ok amu come down NOW btw i do not own shougo chara or none of the cast"

Amu's POV

I still remember that day, I was only 6 but i still remember, it was the day my new sister came home.

FLASHBACK

My mom, dad, and new sis Ami where in the kitchen and i was Supposed to

be in bed but i could not wait to see my parents and the new arrival they just

got home from a two week stay at the hospital. Because of a large family

inheritance, we came into a large sum of money. I had no one in that two weeks

to be around besides the maids,who were boring as pass time I silently

tip toed down the stairs as i approached the door i heard mom and dad talking

about how cute Ami was. I stopped at the door "what if they are mad when they see

that i stayed up past my bed time and blame one of the maids" I thought,then my mom spoke

her tone different saying "What are we going to do with that disgusting other

child we adopted her any way so we don't need her and we will give Ami her room

it is the biggest bedroom after ares of course" "ill deal with it"my dad

stared to head towards the door i ran i ran as fast as my little feet

could carry me up to my room shut the door silently jumped into bed and pretend

i was a sleep and tried to holed back the dad woke me up a short while

after,of course i was already awake but he did not no that,i got up slowly "we

are going to go some where ok?" i could only nod 'i cant believe this is

happening to me' I a pillow in one hand and my blanket in the other

i followed him out my door down the stairs and right out the fount door. Out

side there was a limo wading we got in and drove for what seemed like hours It

was so hard to fight back tears. The car screeched to a stop and i was thrown out.

I laid there and started to cry i could not hold back any more

END OF FLASHBACK

So here i am 16 unemployed surviving on had outs and money i find on the street. I am thinking of singing up for a singer job at Ester but i don't know , i do know is i still have the locket i had ever since i could remember but if push comes to shove i'll sell it. It is starting to snow but i don't care i have no ware to go so i guess i will keep on walking was is the point maybe i will find more money. I noticed that no one was walking along the streets oh well, i rather be alone its not like I'm going to trust or get close to anyone. For some reason my body felt week yet heaver with each step i took then my vision blued i felt dizzy, i trip and almost fell then i tripped again and every thing went black.

Ikuto's POV  
>I was tacking my nightly walk it was around midnight good no one to bother me i thought. I was lessening to something my sis put on my iPod i did not really care. Of course i was not paying attention and stubbed my toe on something. It was a necklace?. I shoved it in my pocket and tried to continue walking but just trip over something and fell onto something warm I bushed some snow away to view a pink haired girl."OMG she has a high fever" i said to myself as i felt her forhead.I called my sis "what is it Ikuto"she said "i need you to pick my up now" i replied "where are you?" she asked "I'm at 32 ropewalk way"i replied "Oh ill be there in a mater of minutes i'm around that neighborhood" "Kay bye" i said hanging up phone. it only been 2mins and i heard a honk i picked up the girl and headed to her car "OMG what happened to her" my sis said as i opened the door to the back seat "she has a high fever" "lets get her to are house" I said as i got in to the car<p>

Time skip  
>Amu's POV<br>It was weird i was warm, there was something wet and cold on my forehead,i smelled food,and hared talking i blinking a couple of times and sat up ,and as the wet thing slid from my head and into my lap two people gave there attention to me."What is your name" the blue haired boy asked, for awhile i just sat there " it wont hurt if i till him its not like i'm getting close to him' "Amu" i said to him "if you don't mind ill be going now" i stood up but tripped over my shoes. I closed my eyes for the impact but it did not come,i opened my eyes to see that the blue haired man had cached me "thanks" i said "no problem get your shoes on ill drive you home" he said, this is really bad looks like iam going to tell him the truth but i don't like talking about it oh boy.

Ikuto's Ikuto's POV  
>When i offered to tack her home her eyes sadden then after awhile she spoke up " you see the problem is...um... i...um... don't...really...have a home." i could see that she was trying to keep back tears. I notice my sister run up and hug her "Ikuto can she stay here please" " no its ok" Amu said as she hedded towards the door" you know you can get sick again " Utau said in a stern voice " fine ill stay i have no where else to go" "EEEEE Utau" scram " we are going to be like sisters"she said then pulled Amu to her room i desied to let them be and have there fun. oh yeah i finally dawned ion me i forgot two give her her necklace back.<p>

Amu's POV  
>"I've got the perfect outfit for you but first we've... i mean you got to get cleaned up ok how do you feel like going to the school dance with us it tonight?""sure" i said wow i actually feel as if she is my sis i feel like i belong here"oh and the shower is the purple door"ok" i said her room was sky blue her close was pink and her bathroom was light purple. I got out of the shower, my hair was down and sill looked short because it was maded but it is longer than it first was because i took my hair style out .when i got out of the bathroom utau looked at me " great your out of the shower now get dressed in this outfit" she said it was a dark blue and went down to my knees and it was strapless. "now for your hair" she said,she sat me in a chair,and she bushed my pink hair and of course it she was done she put curls in in it, "ok while your hair is drying lets do your nails" she said,she filed she cut she cleaned and then panted, "what is your name anyway an who is the other person?"I ask her as she was taking my hair out it fell to the back of my knees" I'm Utau and he is Ikuto my brother"as she fauth my hair in to a bun wit some hair down that curled around my face.I looked in her body mirror i looked beautiful"thanks "i said to her as she finished getting ready her self. Just then there was a knock at her door "Amu can you get that" she said as she was putting her hair up in<br>to a bun like mine,I opened up the door to Ikuto holding my necklace "where did you find it"i said"you doped it when you fell in the snow" he replied "thanks"i said As he walked towards his room 'he looks gook in that suite' i thought wait i said i do not what to get close to anyone so why do i feel close to them I'm braking my promise to myself well i guess that is ok this is a noter chance and am going to tack is where my life begins!

me:now that was a good chaper was it

amu & ikuto: ...Sure

Me:ok then maby the next one will be beter if you give me ideas maby ill use them ok?

All three:plz reviwe


End file.
